Le loup et le Dragon : la rencontre
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Après la défaite de Voldemort, Harryna est envoyé à Forks avec ses gardiens pour sa sécurité. Elle tombe en amour avec Edward, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne rencontre Bella et la quitte en lui brisant le cœur. Qui saura réparer son cœur et la protéger. Harry/fille.
1. La rencontre

_**Titre : Le loup et le Dragon : la rencontre**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _Crossover d'Harry Potter & Twilight._

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Les mondes d'Harry Potter et celui de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Après la défaite de Voldemort, Harryna est envoyé à Forks avec ses gardiens pour sa sécurité. Elle tombe en amour avec Edward, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne rencontre Bella et la quitte en lui brisant le cœur. Qui saura réparer son cœur et la protéger. Harry/fille._

 _._

 _._

 _La rencontre_

 _._

\- **Elle nous inquiète Minerva. Ça fait trois semaines qu'elle est dans cette état. Elle ne réagit plus, ne mange pratiquement plus. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque où Voldemort à tuer Weasley et Granger.**

 **\- Est-ce à ce point Severus ? C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant. Qu'en pense Lucius ?**

 **\- Il ne sait pas quoi faire lui non plus. Nous avions pensé que peut être en faisant venir Drago et Mr Zabini ? Ils ont réussi à l'aider la première fois.**

 **\- C'est une bonne idée Severus. Je vais leurs en parler, je vous recontacte rapidement.**

La communication coupa et Severus soupira. Lucius entra dans la pièce et lui lança un regard triste.

 **\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.**

Les deux hommes espéraient qu'ils réussiraient à ramener la jeune fille qu'ils avaient appris à aimer comme leur fille.

.

.

La cheminée s'alluma d'une lumière verte et deux adolescents sortirent des flammes.

 **\- Où est-elle ?** Demanda le blond à son père en entrant.

 **\- Dans sa chambre à l'étage.**

Drago acquiesça et se dirigea à l'étage suivit de près par Blaise. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre, ils virent leur amie assise sur une chaise, le regard sur la fenêtre. Harryna ne réagit même pas à l'intrusion dans sa chambre. Blaise serra les poings à la vue de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci avait des yeux cernés par de longue nuit d'insomnies et de cauchemars, elle avait perdue du poids, elle ne faisait plus attention à son image. Drago s'agenouilla devant elle et posa sa main sur sa joue.

 **\- Harry ?** L'appela-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et cligna des yeux. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle plongea dans ses bras, les faisant tous deux tomber au sol. Drago referma ses bras sur son amie qui pleurait pour la première fois qu' _il_ l'avait quitté. Blaise s'abaissa et frotta le dos d'Harryna dans un geste de réconfort. C'était un petit pas, mais c'était le premier d'une longue série pour qu'elle aille mieux. D'un accord silencieux entre les deux garçons, Blaise ferma la porte avec sa baguette. Il appliqua un sort pour que personne n'entre et un autre pour insonoriser la chambre. Quand Harryna avait perdu ses meilleurs amis Weasley et Granger, elle était passée par cette phase de dépression. Ils avaient trouvé un moyen de l'aider à en sortir en unissant leurs corps au sien. Depuis chaque fois qu'Harryna venait à sombrer, ou avait besoin de réconfort, ils s'enfermaient dans une pièce et lui faisaient l'amour, lui montrant à quel point elle comptait pour eux. Elle était leur meilleure amie, celle qui avait sauver leurs vies et des milliers d'autres. Drago porta Harryna sur le lit et ravit ses lèvres. Ne réagissant pas au premier abord, elle finit par l'embrasser en retour. Ses gestes devinrent rapidement désespérés, prouvant ainsi aux deux serpentards à quel point elle allait mal. Pour les heures suivantes, les trois serpentards s'aimèrent à leur manière. Harryna finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Blaise, Drago à côtés d'eux. Dans le salon à l'étage inférieur, les deux adultes ne se leurraient pas quant à la méthode employer par les garçons, mais ils étaient rassurés de savoir qu'ils étaient là pour aider Harryna Potter à guérir.

.

.

Un autre mois passa avant qu'Harryna aille enfin un peu mieux. Elle avait parlé de sa relation avec son ex à ses amis et les deux devaient se retenir de ne pas le tuer définitivement. Car oui, Harryna savait qu'Edward et sa famille étaient des vampires. Elle avait attendue qu'il se confit à elle et elle en aurait fait de même, mais il avait préféré une autre. Il avait fallu qu'elle les découvre tous les deux ensembles pour savoir la vérité. Avec l'insistance des garçons, elle accepta de retourner au lycée, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas seule, car Drago et Blaise s'étaient inscrit au lycée moldu. Ils avaient aussi fait en sorte d'avoir le même emploie de temps que leur amie. Pour son retour, Drago voulait faire les choses bien, il avait préparé la tenue d'Harry. Un débardeur blanc, un jean slim noir, des bottines noirs avec des chaînes sur le côté et une veste en cuir vermeil foncé. D'un sort, il lui attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et lui appliqua un maquillage léger qui se constituait en un trait au crayon et mascara noir et un rouge à lèvre rouge sang. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux émeraudes, Harryna était de loin l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, Drago et Blaise ne doutaient pas que lorsque le vampire la verrait, il regretterait de l'avoir quitté. Harryna sourit de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle avait finalement compris qu'il ne servait à rien de pleurer pour lui, il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle attrapa son sac et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient dans la voiture de luxe de Blaise. Elle rigola. _Compter toujours sur un Zabini et un Malfoy pour vous en mettre plein la vue,_ pensa-t-elle.

.

.

Au lycée de Forks, les Cullen patientaient sur le parking que la sonnerie sonne. Rosalie jeta un regard de dégoût sur Bella qui était accrocher aux bras d'Edward comme une sangsue. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la petite humaine, elle se croyait importante, alors qu'une simple brise pouvait la tuer. Rosalie détestait Bella, elle préférait de loin Harryna, mais son frère avait été tellement stupide de choisir cette stupide Bella à la douce et aimant Harryna. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas de la quitter pour une autre, il lui avait briser le cœur. Elle le détestait tellement pour ça. Elle qui pour une fois avait trouver une amie qu'elle appréciait vraiment, elle l'avait perdue par l'égoïsme de son frère. Bien sûr Rosalie n'ignorait pas que Harryna était une sorcière, elle-même en avait été une avant d'être transformer, mais elle l'avait caché aux Cullen, seul Emmett savait et il avait toujours garder le secret. Harry n'était jamais revenue au lycée après ça et personne ne savait où elle était, ou si elle allait bien, même Alice ne pouvait voir son avenir et sa l'inquiétait. Rosalie fut coupée de ses pensées par une magnifique Bugatti rouge et noir métallisé qui se gara sur le parking. Deux magnifiques hommes en sortirent. Un blond à l'air aristocratique et un métis à l'air tout aussi aristocratique. Le blond tendit sa main et une jeune femme en sorti. Rosalie et le reste des Cullen haletèrent. Face à eux se trouvait nul autre qu'Harryna et elle était encore plus belle qu'avant.

 **\- Merci Drago.**

 **\- Le plaisir est pour moi Lady Potter.**

 **\- Drago,** soupira Harry.

 **\- Allons, ma chérie à quoi sert-il d'être la plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre si tu ne le montre même pas ?**

Les Cullen haletèrent une fois encore en entendant ce fait.

 **\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas.**

 **\- Je sais, mais il va falloir t'y habituer chérie, tu seras bientôt une Malfoy et une Malfoy ne se cache pas.**

Harryna acquiesça. Elle savait que Drago avait mis cette mascarade au point juste pour agacer Edward et ça l'amusait aussi. Drago la plaqua contre la voiture et dévora ses lèvres, faisant gémir Harryna. Parmi les Cullen, Jasper jeta un regard perplexe à son frère. La jalousie et la convoitise émanait d'Edward pour Harryna.

 **\- Quel trainé !** Souffla Bella en voyant Harryna.

Les Cullen à l'exception d'Edward, savaient que Bella était jalouse d'Harryna. Harry était tout ce que Bella n'était pas, belle, gracieuse, riche et aimer de tous.

 **\- EXCUSE-MOI ?** Cria Rosalie, attirant toute l'attention des élèves sur elle.

Pour l'amour d'Edward, Rosalie n'avait rien dit à Bella avant, mais là, l'humaine avait dépasser les bords en insultant une personne que Rosalie considérait comme une sœur.

 **\- Tu oses l'insulter de trainée ? Alors que c'est toi qui a séduit mon frère et c'est glisser dans son lit alors qu'il avait déjà une petite amie ? Tu n'es même pas le quart de ce qu'elle est. Harryna est mille fois mieux que toi. Tu es pathétique et tu me dégoûte.**

Rosalie se détourna et alla jusqu'à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, comme une sœur. Laissant Edward et Bella estomaqués par son éclat de voix et Alice, Jasper et Emmett avec de grands sourires sur leurs lèvres. Les élèves étaient déjà en train de parler de Bella. Déjà la rumeur comme quoi Bella était une briseuse de couple était en train de faire le tour de l'école. En peu de temps, Bella perdait le peu d'estime que ses camarades avaient encore d'elle. Rosalie arriva devant Harryna et ses amis.

 **\- Rosalie,** déclara Harry d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

 **\- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de mon idiot de frère. Je veux que tu sache que je serais toujours là pour toi.**

Harryna la regarda un instant et sourit en sentant la sincérité dans ses paroles. Elle s'élança et étreignit Rosalie qui lui retourna le geste.

 **\- Je sais aussi ce que tu es,** chuchota Rosalie pour ne pas être entendu des Cullen.

Harry se détacha en souriant.

 **\- Je sais,** dit-elle simplement le sourire aux lèvres.

Rosalie lui sourit, elle se présenta aux garçons et les entraîna dans le bâtiment sous les regards choqués de beaucoup.

.

.

Une semaine était passé depuis son retour au lycée et Harryna allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett se joignaient à eux à chaque déjeuner et apprenaient à connaître Blaise et Drago. Alice et Rosalie parlaient de mode avec Drago. Emmett comparait ses blagues et son humour douteuse avec celle de Blaise. Jasper et Harryna parlaient souvent de stratégies et des combats qu'ils avaient eu par le passé. Les sorciers avaient informé les autres enfants Cullen à l'exception d'Edward, de leur statut. Ils avaient placer un sort sur eux afin qu'Edward ne puisse pas le découvrir dans leurs têtes. Chaque fois qu'ils discutaient, l'un des sorciers plaçait discrètement un sort autour d'eux pour que quiconque n'entende leurs conversations. Ceux qui écouteraient, n'entendraient que des paroles banales. Bella enrageait, Harryna obtenait l'attention des Cullen, qu'elle aurait dû avoir, y compris celle d'Edward qui ne cessait de l'observer. Edward, lui était jaloux de la proximité de ses frères et sœurs avec Harryna alors que lui ne pouvait plus l'approcher. Angela arriva à la table d'Harryna et s'assit à côté de son amie.

 **\- Hey, Harryna.**

 **\- Hey, Ange,** lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Harryna appréciait beaucoup Angela, car la jeune fille était vraie et sincère à la différence de beaucoup.

 **\- On va à la plage demain, ça vous dit de venir ?**

Harryna observa Blaise qui sourit et Drago qui acquiesça.

 **\- Pour sûr, se sera avec plaisir Ange.**

Bella qui avait entendu la proposition d'Angela s'approcha.

 **\- Moi aussi ça me fera du bien l'air de la plage,** déclara Bella.

Angela lui jeta un regard et acquiesça en silence, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Edward se raidit en entendant les pensées hostiles d'Angela envers Bella, mais ne dit rien. Les sorciers qui avaient suivi les pensées d'Angela dans la tête d'Edward grâce à la Legilimancie, ricanèrent discrètement.

 **\- Bien,** lâcha Angela à Bella sans joie avant de se tourner vers Harryna. **On se rejoint à la plage pour 10h30, ça vous va ?**

 **\- Parfait,** répondit Drago.

Après un regard des plus hautains à Edward et Bella, Drago se leva et entraîna Harryna avec lui, vite suivit par Blaise, sous les regards haineux d'Edward et Bella.

.

.

Le lendemain, Angela attendait la venue de ses amis Harryna, Blaise et Drago sur le côté de sa voiture. Elle était venue là dès qu'elle avait eu un message d'Harryna qui arrivait et aussi pour fuir Bella qui se croyait mieux que tout le monde. Angela n'avait jamais rien eu contre Bella, mais ses derniers temps, elle devenait de plus en plus vindicative envers Harry et ça commençait fortement à l'agacer. Bella s'était aussi permit d'inviter son ami Jacob à se joindre à eux. Elle n'avait rien contre Jacob, mais celui-ci agissait plus comme un petit chiot en mal d'amour de Bella et ça l'agaçait car Bella profitait de l'amour de Jacob pour en faire ce qu'elle voulait quand il était clair que jamais elle ne lui retournerait ses sentiments, mais Angela avait le sentiment que bientôt tout cela allait changer. La voiture de Blaise entra sur le parking. Les garçons virent la saluer et bientôt une moto arriva à son tour. Harryna en descendit et enleva sa tenue, se retrouvant en bikini noir qui laissait voir toutes ses formes. Elle se drapa d'une longue robe de plage blanche et la sera dans ses bras.

 **\- Coucou toi.**

 **\- Salut Harry.**

 **\- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?** Soupira Harryna en regardant Angela.

- **Oh, rien, juste encore quelques remarques désagréables, se prendre pour une reine et faire venir son esclave de loup-garou pour la servir. Rien, juste la routine habituelle,** répondit Angela.

Harryna leva les yeux au ciel à cela. Elle se rapprocha et passa son bras à celui de sa meilleure amie. Harryna et Angela s'était reconnues comme sorcières quand Harry avait surpris Angela jeter un oubliette à Bella. Dès lors les deux femmes étaient devenues très proches. Même si elle n'avait pas participé à la guerre, Angela savait ce qu'il en était et le rôle d'Harryna, elle s'était alors jurer qu'elle ne laisserait personne faire du mal à sa nouvelle amie, surtout depuis que celle-ci lui avait parler de sa vie avant et après Poudlard. Angela les conduisit à la plage où tout le monde était réuni et se rendit compte que plus de loups les avaient rejoints. Angela connaissait leurs existences et eux la sienne, mais elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés en personne à l'exception de l'Alpha et Jacob. Sam la vit et vint la rejoindre pour la saluer. Il reconnut tout de suite la nature des sorciers avec Angela.

 **\- Bonjour, Angela. Qui sont tes amis ?**

 **\- Salut Sam. Laisse-moi te présenter Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et ma meilleure amie, Harryna Potter.**

Sam cligna des yeux de reconnaissance en entendant le nom d'Harryna. Angela lui avait beaucoup parler du monde magique, ainsi que de la grande guerre qui avait fait rage. Elle était arrivée un matin chez lui en joie pour lui annoncer que le mage noir était mort et qu'Harryna Potter l'avait tué. Sam n'avait pas compris comment le monde sorcier avait pu laisser un tel destin sur les épaules d'une si jeune fille.

 **\- Monsieur, Malfoy, Monsieur Zabini, ravis de vous rencontrer,** les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête en signe de salut **. Mademoiselle Potter, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'ai entendu vos exploits par Angela, je suis navré pour les pertes que vous avez subies.**

Harryna lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Peu avait réellement été désolé pour elle ou ne lui avait même pas souhaiter de condoléance, mais elle sentait la sincérité venant de l'alpha. Prise d'un sentiment étrange, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit en lui soufflant un merci. Étreinte que lui rendit simplement l'alpha. Au loin, l'échange n'avait pas échapper aux loups qui connaissaient tous la guerre qui s'était dérouler en Angleterre et l'implication d'Harryna. Les loups pensaient qu'elle les avait en quelque sorte sauvé, car tôt ou tard, la guerre serait arrivée jusqu'à eux, mais elle y avait mis fin avant. Silencieusement, chacun d'eux la respectaient pour sa force et sa détermination. Bella quant à elle, enrageait, une fois de plus, après les Cullen, c'était les loups dont elle semblait attirer l'attention et Bella n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'entendait pas la conversation, mais n'aimait pas le rapprochement d'Harryna et Sam, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas cinq minutes plus tôt. Harryna se détacha de Sam et essuya ses larmes.

 **\- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer aussi Sam et s'il-te-plaît appelle moi Harryna ou Harry, mais pas Potter, j'ai l'impression de revenir à l'école et ça vaut pour tous les loups.**

Sa remarque fit sourire les loups qui l'écoutaient. Elle ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais elle savait qu'eux pouvaient l'entendre. Les cinq firent leur chemin vers le groupe sur la plage en parlant de petite chose banale. Sam les présenta, même si les loups savaient déjà qui ils étaient. Leah se leva et vint serrer Harryna dans ses bras choquant tout le monde.

 **\- Salut, moi c'est Leah Clearwater, ravis de te rencontrer.**

 **\- Dit-moi que je rêve ? C'est une Titanium Series FE TI XX ? C'est la moto la plus chère au monde et produite seulement en 13 exemplaires,** demanda l'un des loups.

 **\- Cylindrée de 2409 cm3, châssis en titane et fibre de carbone, les sièges en cuir, cousu main et fabriquer par le maroquinier italien de luxe Berluti. Elle dégage une puissance de 225 chevaux. Il n'en reste plus que 5 encore en circulation. 300 000 dollars à son lancement. Mon parrain me l'a offerte il y a un mois.**

Harryna sourit au souvenir. Severus savait à quel point ça manquait à Harryna de pouvoir voler et sentir le vent sur elle. Il avait donc décider de lui offrir une moto et évidement, Lucius avait choisi la plus chère et la plus rapide au monde, mais Harryna ne s'en plaignait pas, il était un cadeau de son parrain et elle savait comme ils étaient rares.

 **\- J'adore. Au fait, moi c'est Paul.**

 **\- Harryna. Tu veux la conduire ?**

Les yeux de Paul s'illuminèrent comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Il vint la serrer dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer avant de prendre les clefs et filer à la moto.

 **\- Tu viens de faire un heureux,** lui glissa Sam à l'oreille à quoi elle sourit.

Blaise accompagna Paul à la moto et à l'écart des yeux indiscret, ajusta la veste d'Harryna à la taille du loup. Bella enrageait encore plus. Harryna avait réussi en l'espace de quelques minutes à se faire apprécier des trois loups les plus méfiants et colériques de la meute alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à se faire accepter d'eux. Les autres membres de la meute virent se présenter, puis quand vint le tour de Jacob, il lui serra la main. Les deux ressentirent une légère étincelle et verrouillèrent les yeux l'un sur l'autre. Dès lors plus rien n'exista excepter l'autre. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Jacob. La meute sourit, comprenant que Jacob venait de s'imprégné à la jeune sorcière et que Bella était enfin aux oubliettes pour le loup. Drago et Blaise eux aussi souriaient en comprenant que leur amie avait enfin trouver son compagnon. Bella qui avait vue l'échange et comprit que Jacob venait de s'imprégné, essaya de l'écarter d'Harryna.

 **\- Jacob, j'aimerais aller faire un tour, viens avec moi.**

Harryna jeta un regard à Bella et se retint de la déchirer en morceau. Cette petit moldue commençait à l'énerver. Seulement ce que Bella ne savait pas, c'est qu'à cette instant, elle n'avait plus Harryna en face d'elle, mais sa bête intérieure. La fuite d'Harryna n'était pas seulement pour se protéger, mais aussi pour que le ministère de la magie d'Angleterre, ne sache pas qu'Harryna avait reçu un héritage de créature magique. Une puissante énergie magique s'éleva dans l'air. Sorciers et loups le sentirent. Blaise et Drago comprirent immédiatement le danger et décidèrent d'intervenir. Blaise se connecta à sa propre créature, un Esprit Élémentaire et modifia le temps, laissant un orage éclater au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les moldus présents se levèrent en silence. Ils rejoignirent leurs voitures et rentrèrent chez eux sous l'influence de la magie de Drago, qui fit appel à son Veela et s'approcha de Bella. Il posa sa main sur le bras de la moldue et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Dès lors, elle fut hypnotisée par Drago.

 **\- Tu vas lâcher le bras de Jacob et tu vas prendre ta voiture pour rentrer chez toi. Tu oublieras ce qui c'est passer ici. Tu es venue et tu t'ennuyais, donc tu es rentré chez toi.**

Bella acquiesça et parti en silence. Blaise regarda le ciel et celui-ci reprit son apparence initiale. Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers Harryna qui regardait une nouvelle fois Jacob qui en faisait de même. L'un des loups allait dire quelque chose quand Draco le coupa en levant la main.

 **\- Harryna,** l'appela doucement Drago. **Harryna, écoute-moi, chérie,** Jacob grogna à l'appellation qu'il lui donna. Drago leva les mains en signe de soumission face au loup de Jacob. **Harryna, il faut que tu reviennes.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda finalement Angela à Blaise.

 **\- Bella à fait sortir la créature d'Harryna en essayant d'éloigner son compagnon d'elle,** lui répondit le serpentard.

 **\- Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ?** Demanda-t-elle une fois de plus.

 **\- Draken,** lâcha Blaise.

Angela écarquilla les yeux. Les Draken étaient les plus rares des créatures, mais faisaient aussi partis des plus possessifs, imprévisible, puissant et dangereux. Dans le monde sorcier on apprenait aux enfants qu'il ne fallait jamais provoquer un Draken car les conséquences pouvaient être terribles et un Draken sorcier était une combinaison terrifiante.

 **\- Elle n'est pas pleinement réveiller, mais suffisamment pour être possessif.**

 **\- Je croyais que les Draken étaient éteints,** dit Angela.

 **\- Ils ne le sont pas, mais ne se montre pas. Il y a dans ses ancêtres, sept générations en arrière par son père, et Draken est le gène prédominant chez Harryna.**

 **\- Laissons-les,** soupira Drago aux loups qui regardaient inquiets. **Tant qu'on les laisse tranquilles tout ira bien, une fois que sa bête comprendra qu'il n'y plus aucun danger, elle se calmera.**

 **\- C'est quoi un Draken ?** Demanda Seth.

 **\- Venez. Asseyons-nous, on va vous expliquer, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de moldus, on peut parler librement,** déclara Blaise aux loups.

La meute acquiesça et s'assit. Le loup de Jacob en fit de même et tira Harryna sur ses genoux. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se cala dans les bras de son compagnon. Les deux s'apaisaient mutuellement et leurs bêtes reculèrent. Harryna soupira d'aise.

\- **Draken** , souffla-t-elle, ayant repris le contrôle de sa bête, **est ce qu'on appelle plus communément dragon. À l'âge de seize ans, certains sorciers commencent ce que l'on appelle l'éveil des gènes. Les jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui ont des gènes de créature dans le sang s'éveillent. Il se peut qu'ils portent plusieurs gènes en eux, dans ce cas, une sorte de combat se déroule à l'intérieur du corps et le gène le plus puissant, gagne. L'éveil d'un gène vient avec l'acquisition des pouvoirs relatif à l'espèce. Certaines créatures peuvent avoir diverses races. Les Draken en particulier. Je fais partie des** **Noirs des Hébrides. Une race pouvant atteindre une longueur de neuf mètres et possédant des écailles noires, des yeux variant du violet à l'écarlate et une rangée de pointes courtes le long de l'échine. La queue des hybrides se terminent par une flèche. Les dragons font partis des créatures les plus puissantes et résistante à la magie. Les sorciers les plus puissants sont capables de modeler leurs tailles et de se fondre dans le décor. Ils sont aussi capables d'opérer une transformation partielle.**

La meute écoutait fasciner. Harryna se leva et s'écarta du groupe. Après que Blaise lui ait fait un signe de tête, elle ferma les yeux. Une paire d'ailes comme celles des chauves-souris sorties de son dos. Harryna les agita quelques secondes et ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur violette, virant légèrement à l'écarlate.

 **\- Trop cool,** s'extasia Quil approuver par le reste du pack. **Je peux toucher tes ailes ?**

Harryna secoua la tête, Drago ricana alors que Blaise éclata simplement de rire.

 **\- Non. Les ailes d'un Draken sont très sensibles. En général, seul un compagnon est autorisé à toucher les ailes d'un Draken,** répondit Blaise.

Harryna rougit et rangea ses ailes. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Jacob, mais celui-ci la tira sur ses genoux. Tous ricanèrent au rougissement de la sorcière et les conversations continuèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, les sorciers avaient pris soin de protéger leurs esprits contre Edward. Harry rejoignit Rosalie et lui sauta dans les bras, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Quand la blonde lui demanda ce qui se passait, Harry lui répondit que c'était une surprise et qu'elle le découvrirait à la fin de la journée. Le reste des cours se passa merveilleusement bien de l'avis d'Harry et arriva finalement le moment de rentrée. Le groupe de sorcier et vampire arriva au parking et vit Jacob qui attendait devant la moto d'Harry. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Bella se dirigea vers Jacob, un sourire aux lèvres qui se crispa quand elle se rendit compte que le loup ne la regardait pas. Edward fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait plus lire les pensées du loup. Alors qu'avant il y avait constamment accès, aujourd'hui elles étaient moins distinctes, plus flous, presque inaccessible. Il retint un grondement quand Bella se dirigea vers lui.

 **\- Jacob, tu es venu me voir** , pipa Bella.

Jacob lui jeta un bref regard qui la déstabilisa. Jamais le loup ne l'avait regardé aussi… aussi simplement. Lui qui était toujours fou d'amour pour elle, maintenant c'était comme si qu'elle était une fille normale pour lui.

 **\- Oh, salut Bella. Non, je suis venu voir ma copine,** dit-il fortement. **Tu imagines,** ajouta-t-il moins fort pour que les humains n'entendent pas, **moi qui ai toujours cru que je ne m'imprégnerais pas, eh bien, je l'ai fait.**

Bella se figea.

« _Non_ , pensa-t-elle, _ça ne devait pas arriver. Jacob devait continuer à la suivre comme un petit chien fou d'amour, il n'aurait jamais dû s'imprégner._ »

Un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Edward.

« _Bon débarra,_ pensa le vampire, loin des préoccupations de Bella. _Comme ça il ne touchera plus à ma Bella_. »

Les sorciers ricanaient des pensées de deux. Si Edward ne pouvait pas lire les pensées de Bella et celles des sorciers, eux pouvaient parfaitement le faire par legilimancie. Draco regarda Harryna et lui sourit malicieusement.

 **\- Ta copine,** bégaya Bella. **C'est qui ?**

 **\- Jacob,** l'appela Harry en courant dans ses bras.

Le loup la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Leurs amis les sifflèrent, faisant rougir Harry qui se cacha dans le cou de son loup. Rosalie ricana en voyant que Bella avait perdu ses couleur en voyant le couple.

 **\- Un problème Bella ? On dirait que tu te sens mal,** se moqua la vampire blonde, attirant toute l'attention sur Bella.

Bella ne répondit pas, mais se détourna d'un pas rageur et quitta l'école dans son camion, sans même adresser un regard à personne, pas même à Edward qui ne lâchait pas Harry et Jacob des yeux. Jessica arriva et sourit en voyant les deux ensemble. Elle s'était lié d'amitié avec Harry et elles étaient restées amies, même quand Harry avait été avec Edward, au contraire de Bella qui n'a pas hésiter à oublier ses anciens amis.

 **\- Vous êtes ensembles ? Depuis quand ? Je croyais que tu sortais avec Draco ?** Questionna Jessica en se positionnant dans les bras de Blaise.

Jessica était moldu, mais elle connaissait leur secret, car Blaise l'avait reconnu comme sa compagne et lui avait tout dit. Elle savait aussi pour le plan de Draco de faire croire à leurs fiançailles. Elle avait aussi su pour la relation que les trois avaient partagée avant qu'elle et Blaise ne se rencontre, mais elle s'en moquait, elle savait que les deux garçons avait fait ça pour aider Harry et aujourd'hui, elle savait que Blaise était à elle. Harry lui sourit, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

 **\- Non, on n'était pas ensemble, s'était surtout pour s'amuser,** répliqua Draco en voyant la fureur dans les yeux d'Edward. **Je n'ai pas aimé que ma meilleure amie soit** **traitée** **ainsi, alors j'ai voulu m'amuser,** dit-il en jetant un sourire mesquin à l'ex d'Harry.

 **\- Mouai, amitié avec plus,** lâcha Jacob en rigolant.

Le groupe, sauf Edward, rigola. Les sorciers n'avaient pas caché à Jacob la relation du trio. Les loups savaient que les créatures étaient différentes des humains et le trio n'en faisait pas exception. Les deux garçons avaient trouvé le moyen de maintenir Harryna hors de la dépression, mais maintenant, ils passaient le relai à Jacob et ça, le loup le savait parfaitement. Harry rougi et se cacha une fois de plus dans l'étreinte de son compagnon. Elle laissa sa magie agir sur le loup, laissant certaines pensées filtrer pour que Edward puisse les voir. Le vampire vu donc parfaitement le moment où Jacob s'imprégna d'Harry, mais rien sur la magie. Il grogna et parti à sa voiture pour disparaitre rapidement. Le groupe éclata de rire et Harry invita tout le monde à venir chez eux. Les vampires, Jessica, Angela et Jacob, furent ravis de pouvoir enfin découvrir la demeure des sorciers. Harry donna les clefs de sa moto à Jacob et monta derrière lui. Les vampires montèrent dans la jeep d'Emmett et Jess et Ange avec Draco et Blaise. Ils suivirent la voiture de Blaise jusqu'au manoir Prince, où ils passèrent la soirée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harryna était heureuse. Elle avait des amis fidèles, une famille et un merveilleux compagnon. Que demander de plus ?


	2. Information

Bonjour à tous,

Pour tous ceux qui se pose la question, oui, je compte mettre des suites à mes histoires, seulement pour le moment, plusieurs problème se pose à moi. Soucis de santé, déménagement, mais le principal, une grosse panne d'inspiration pour continuer mes histoires. Je les travail quand je peux. Si certains veulent donner des idées, tout est à prendre.

Cordialement, Elyssa.


End file.
